


the king’s successor is a twink

by Jigz (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, DNF, DreamTeam, Fantasy AU, M/M, Minecraft, Slow Burn, Suspense, dreamnotfound, dteam - Freeform, eventual angst, eventual main character death, george is the long lost king’s son, minecraft au, sapnap is the assassin, they eventual all become friends and work to kill the ender dragon tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jigz
Summary: dream and george don’t have a particularly close relationship, but dream happens to be the closest thing to a friend george could possibly have. though they only happen to run into each other every other month, dream knows enough about george. or so he thinks. coming to the brunette with a proposition for slaying the ender dragon to free their world, george eventually accepts.though, dream begins to realize george isn’t who he thought he was. rather, the boy is the son of the once king- and that george has been on the run from vicious assassins since he was a child— the pair run into the leader of the gang in an unfortunate event. now, the assassin under the name as sapnap is forced to work with the man he has set out to kill all his life and his masked friend to kill a deadly beast.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	the king’s successor is a twink

george frowned, his hand held up to his forehead in an attempt to shield his face from the pounding rain that fell— the clatter of skeletons and creatures around him growing louder as he stuck to the walls that gave him sanctuary.

well, very little sanctuary.

the truth was, he had discovered the old walls long ago, as they were the walls that outskirted the ruins of the stonewall village, or what many within this world believed to be the first ever village. 

george had learned very early on to trust nobody, and to always keep to himself, after all— only he could guarantee his own survival.

though, during his latest trips the boy had begun to stick to the walls overrun with plants and vines, as they offered him torches and protection to help him through the night. 

though of course, the village didn’t go on forever, and he found himself nearing the ends of the wall, where he would have to navigate through the dark without a torch of his own, for he’d lost all of his coal trying to outrun his latest attacker.

lost within his own thoughts, the brunette was taken off guard as the familiar swish of an arrow flew past his head, and he was pinned to the stone wall as the arrow caught the neck of his shirt, narrowly missing his head. 

though, it didn’t take long for him to realize the miss of his head had been intentional, as only one man could have such precision with his arrows. 

“hello my old friend! how it’s so nice to see you.” the masked man chuckled, riding out from the forest that bordered the wall atop a large, white stallion. 

“hello dream…” george sighed, pulling out the arrow that had him pinned to the stone.

in truth, the boy had only seen the masked man several times, as he was quite the mysterious figure, his abilities being almost unnatural.

though, the blond haired boy seemed to always show up in the weirdest times, always asking something of george. 

it was a routine. dream would find george, and they’d ride together, maybe spending the night in an abandoned village where they’d then make a deal. 

“i have a proposition for you.” dream began to speak, his mask fitted upon his face tightly, as though it would fall off of his face from the power of his words. 

“don’t you always have a proposition for me ?” the boy gritted his teeth, bitterness filling his words as he was very much not in the mood for this. 

“yes, but this one is good… one for the history books even.” the blond smirked, tying his horse to a nearby tree before he leaped off of the animal, slowly approaching george as though to add some weird dramatic flair to his words.

“i want you to come with me to defeat the ender dragon.” dream finally finished, a chuckle escaping his lips as george audibly gasped. 

“are you crazy ?? we’ll be pulverized!!” the brunette protested, pushing past dream as he whistled to gain his own horse’s attention.

“quite possibly… but imagine if we were to win george, WE would be the men to gain freedom over this land… we wouldn’t have to hide.”

george sharply turned, his eyes filled with some sort of anger.

“HIDE ?? you don’t have to hide from anything.” there was a growl to his voice, as though he was daring dream to protest. 

“and i don’t see why you have to.” dream scoffed, leaning upon his horse that still lay hitched to a tree. 

“you wouldn’t understand.” george sighed, patting his own black mare as she stopped beside the boy. 

“then tell me about it.” dream smirked, beginning to hop upon his own horse as george did the same.

rolling his eyes, the brunette ignored the boy and instead began to head north, dream not far ahead of him as they went. 

though none of them were speaking, it was an unspoken agreement to search for shelter. 

“just think about it george, i’m going to do it either way, and i want you to be with me.” george was close to ignoring him, close to telling him no, but then he detected something beneath dream’s usual tone, a new almost pleading-like voice. 

the brunette sighed, letting out a loud groan as they continued north. “fine, i’ll sleep on it.” he grunted, his eyes narrowed as they went. dream decided not to press george any further, though, he felt himself starting to ask something that had been bugging him for a while.

“why are you always on the run?”

it was quiet for a while after that question because george knew that when he answered, dream would be quick to turn on him, quick to kill him too. 

sighing, the brunette glanced up at the blond, his eyes narrowed as though he was searching for something to say, though he ended up telling him it was nothing for him to worry about. 

dream scoffed, biting his lower lip as he turned to watch the boy from atop his horse, his own thoughts scattered as he struggled to find out what the boy was so scared of. whatever, it was none of his businesses. though… it bugged him, it bugged him that george always played dumb.

george always acted as though he wasn’t aware of his own skills. 

i mean sure, dream was easily the most skillful person he knew— but george… well the boy had unbelievably quick reflexes, and he was too smart to be what he claimed to be. 

whatever it was, whoever george was, dream would find it out. he had a knack for that kind of thing, finding stuff out and all. though, this just felt.. different… weird even, as though some unspoken danger lurked behind the truth. 

after all, dream always had a power for attracting danger


End file.
